


Decimo

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Series: rebornomaniac series [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не успел сказать, пока вы были живы, Дечимо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decimo

Дечимо.

Вы лежите в небольшом темном гробу на белоснежных цветах. Вам неудобно, Дечимо? Эти цветы кажутся холодными и скользкими... Будь вы живы, вы бы уже давно выбрасывали их горстями, а потом собрались бы в комочек, повернулись бы на бок - я часто наблюдал, как вы спите. Нет, вы не знали об этом, Дечимо, но я любил вас. И до сих пор люблю. Я часто видел, как, долго ворочаясь, вы не могли уснуть ночью и вставали, зажигали свет и разбирали документы. Слишком часто. И после этого, утром, раздаривали теплые улыбки направо и налево - и никто не знал, как вам было тяжело. Ваша улыбка - единственное, что объединяло нас, ваших хранителей. Сейчас мы не можем даже смотреть друг на друга. Вы были центром нашей вселеной, центром, вокруг которой вращались все мы - кто-то дальше, кто-то ближе. Я всегда был слишком далеко, я сожалею. Но к чему вам мои сожаления, Дечимо? 

Дечимо.

Сейчас я не могу называть вас по имени. Только на вы, только Дечимо. Это кажется правильным. Выражение вашего лица слишком холодное, даже жестокое. На обескровленных, тонких, крепко сжатых губах нет улыбки. Глаза, ваши карамельные искристые глаза закрыты. Нет, мне не кажется, что вы живы и просто прилегли, устав - ваша кожа слишком бледная, ваша поза неестественна, кончики пальцев, сложенных на груди, потемнели. Ваши ладошки такие маленькие. Как часто я хотел встать перед вами на колени, сжать ваши ладони в своих руках и покрывать поцелуями - и не делал. Я сожалею. Но к чему вам мои сожаления, Дечимо?

Дечимо.

Я рад, что вы мертвы. Наконец-то между ваших бровей нет морщинки, что никогда не разглаживалась последние десять лет. Этой маленькой складочки вечного беспокойства. Мы все причинили вам много боли, и я в том числе. Я виноват перед вами. Я надеюсь, что сейчас, наблюдая за нами с кристально-чистых небес, вы счастливы. Хотя бы сейчас. Вы бы не хотели, чтобы мы печалились и огорчались. Хотя бы раз я выполню ваше желание. Но вам это уже не нужно, правда, Дечимо?

Но, все равно, я буду поднимать взгляд в небеса и улыбаться. 

Ради вас, Дечимо.


End file.
